No eres Tú
by HuesosPotter
Summary: 1er Oneshot de la serie: LOS INFIELES. Los sentimientos, el amor y la pasión, no siempre están donde deberían.  H


"**No eres Tú"**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

**Serie: Los Infieles**

La vida cambia en cuestión de segundos, por la toma de decisiones o por la falta de ellas. Involucran y excluyen a las personas que nos rodean. Pero aún así, seguimos adelante.

La madriguera al parecer estaba desierta. Necesitaba recoger la última caja de sus pertenecías que aún se encontraba en la recamara que había sido suya la mayor parte del año. Mientras se preparaban para la guerra, ya sea entrenando, estudiando, o peleando; todos se habían involucrado de una forma u otra.

A partir del día de mañana su vida iba a cambiar oficialmente. No estaba preparado. Pero afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Subía las escaleras cuando escuchó el ruido en una de las recamaras. La puerta de Ginny estaba entre abierta, no se quería acercarse, no tenía derecho a acercarse, a anhelar o a desear tal cosa. Pero no tuvo opción. Su cuerpo no respondía, al menos no el sentido deseado, ya que sus piernas parecían pegadas al piso, y sus ojos no se podían apartar de la hermosa figura de la pelirroja de sus sueños. Una sonrisa se curvo en su boca. Todo en ella era perfecto.

Estaba frente al espejo de espalda a la puerta. Solo tenía puestas unas braguitas negras, dejando expuestos parte de sus glúteos, unos glúteos firmes e invitadores. Su cabello rojo como una llama ardiente, largo y sedoso, le caía por la espalda desnuda. El deseo de meter sus dedos entre esa melena era incontenible. Para Harry, nunca se había visto más deseable. La rigidez e incomodidad dentro de sus pantalones lo confirmaba. Se tenia que controlar pero como controlarse, con tan magnifica visión.

La última semanas había sido un caos para Ginny, sobretodo sus sentimientos que parecían una montaña rusa que subía y bajaba, al igual que su estado de ánimo. No había nadie en la casa, algo que agradeció enormemente, necesitaba desahogarse, pero el desahogo no salía, estaba ahí asfixiándola poco a poco, pero simplemente no podía.

Levantó la vista al espejo y observó a la mujer en la que se había convertido. La mujer que estaba en él, había cambiado en los últimos años. Había crecido, sufrido y madurado.

Pensar que hasta hace unas cuantas semanas la vida era casi perfecta para ella.

Salir de la escuela, empezar su nuevo entrenamiento, el fin de la guerra, Voldemort muerto, Harry con vida. _(((Harry)))._ Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Si, la vida era perfecta.

Meneó su cabeza y la sonrisa se desvaneció, tomó fuertemente la playera que se iba a poner, y hundió su rostro en la tela. Las lágrimas estaban ahí, se asomaban por sus lindos ojos, pero no salían y la estaban ahogando por dentro.

A Harry se le partió el corazón verla así. Se le partió el corazón por ella y por él. Por lo que fueron, por lo que eran y a lo que habían quedado reducidos. Pero nada importaba. Solo ella. En este momento solo importaban ellos. Y entró en la habitación.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo, ella pensó que él, era una alucinación, que su mente ahora le jugaba malas bromas que su corazón no iba a soportar, pero el contacto con su piel, fue más que suficiente para traerla a la realidad, estaba ahí, detrás de ella, sus brazos rodearon su cintura. La mirada de Harry obscurecida por el deseo, por el dolor y por el arrepentimiento que reflejaba el espejo fueron para ella la respuesta que su corazón necesitaba.

Se amaban. Ni nada, ni nadie, podían evitar tal cosa.

En sus ojos chocolate vio la misma necesidad que había en su interior. Acarició con su palma su piel desnuda, su vientre plano y su esencia fueron sufrientes para encender su cuerpo. Haciendo que sus ingles se pusieran calientes y duras.

Harry tomó posesión de su cuello, donde el pulso latía acelerado bajo sus labios, seguía hechizada bajo su toque, su cabeza en algún cierto punto le decía que no bebían. Que no podían. Pero no importaba, la lengua de Harry siguió el dulce recorrido que hacían sus labios. Ginny dejó caer la playera que sostenía. Ladeó la cabeza y le dio acceso en su totalidad a su cuello.

En sus nalgas podía sentir la clara erección de Harry, debería de estar asustada pero no lo estaba, al contrario, estaba deseosa por conocer en plenitud a ese hombre que tanto amaba, pero no podía dejarse arrastrar por el deseo de su corazón y de su cuerpo.

Su cuello era perfecto, y se sentía calido entre sus labios.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry rindiéndose al deseo, las manos de él viajaron a sus caderas, después a su estomago, la envolvió en sus brazos, y cerró la boca sobre su oreja y su lengua danzó sobre su lóbulo.

La mano de ella viajó sobre su cabeza para entrelazar sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Harry.

Las rodillas de Ginny flaquearon y el deseo corrió por sus venas, sintiendo la excitación desde la punta de la raíz de su pelo hasta la planta de los pies. Su boca seguía sobre su cuello, cuando él le cogió los pe­chos, ella cerró los ojos y sus dedos empezaron a explorar también los cabellos y parte del rostro de Harry.

La erótica imagen que el espejo reflejaba, era las más hermosa y sensual que en su mente podría fantasear, los dedos de Harry jugue­teaban con sus pezones erguidos como nunca antes los había visto. Instintivamente frotó sus glúteos sobre el bulto que hacían los pantalones de Harry.

No necesitaban palabras, frases o declaraciones de amor, no eran necesarias, ya que sus cuerpos reconocían esos detalles de expresión insonoros. Sus ojos chocaron de nuevo en el espejo y el deseo junto con el amor les nublaba la visión, lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto, pero como evitarlo si se sentía natural o destinado a que sucediera.

Harry hizo girar el cuerpo de Ginny hasta que los pechos desnudos de Ginny chocaron con el pecho firme de Harry, sus miradas estaban prendadas una en la otra, no estaba bien lo que hacían pero no importaba.

-Gin… - susurró Harry

Ginny instintivamente rodeo el cuello de Harry, sin importarle su desnudez, las consecuencias o el lugar donde se encontraban. Las manos de Harry estaban, una en su espalda y otra acariciando su cadera, acariciando con uno de sus dedos la piel por debajo de las braguitas, sus bocas chocaron en una explosión de sentimientos y deseos contenidos, cocinados durante mucho tiempo. El erótico contacto de sus bocas, hacia girar su mundo en el que solo se encontraban estos nuevos amantes.

Ginny lo cogió por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y le instó para que la besara aún más profundamente, con sus labios abiertos ávidamente, gimió estimulada por la presión de su duro cuerpo varonil.

Harry empezó a acariciarle las nalgas y la estrechó más, ella metió sus dedos en la cabellera de Harry aferrándose a él, era como si necesitara todo lo que Harry le pudiera dar, con el simple hecho de tener su boca pegada a la de ella, con un apasionado beso.

Harry le separó los labios con el contacto de su lengua, haciendo que sus cabezas se inclinaban un poco para que embonaran a la perfección, después tomó posesión del interior de la boca con su lengua, ambos sorprendidos por el fervor que los envolvía ya que a pesar de todo era lo correcto. Sentir la lengua de Harry, húmeda y caliente en la de ella, era la ambrosia en su desesperación. Necesitaban más y que el mundo se cayera si se negaban ese momento, en el que sus pensamientos habían sido relegados por el deseo y la pasión.

Ginny posó sus manos sobre los fuertes brazos de Harry, quien respiraba agitadamente al igual que ella, enterró sus dedos en sus marcados brazos que la sujetaban con fervor, Harry empezó a restregar­se contra ella, demostrándole vívidamente el alcance de su excitación. Por el mismo magnetismo de la situación podía sentir la virilidad de Harry, abultada y tensa encajada en las partes correctas de ella. Su cuerpo respondía con la misma necesitada, sentía que se calentaba por dentro y una humedad recorría su interior.

Gimieron cada quien el la boca del otro cuando sus cuerpos se acariciaban y frotaban sin parar.

Harry rodeó el cuerpo de Ginny con sus brazos, levantándola sin despegarse ni un segundo, ella sintió como sus pies despegaban del piso, mientras la boca de Harry volvía a la de ella, y se aferraba aun más a su cuello, sus cabezas estaban al mismo nivel, era tan ligera en sus brazos, que Harry caminó unos cuantos pasos con facilidad, hasta que Ginny sintió la parte posterior de sus piernas chocar con el borde de la cama.

Ginny se sentó en la cama acomodándose en ella, mientras Harry se quitaba la playera que llevaba, arrojándola al piso de la habitación sin poderle quitar la mirada de encima, también arrojó sus lentes donde reposaba su playera, Harry tenia una mirada depredadora presa del deseo al igual que la de Ginny, quien no podía apartar la mirada del marcado pecho de Harry, donde los músculos que conformaban los pectorales y el estomago estaban bien definidos, ya era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, Ginny sentía que le faltaba el aire con sólo mirarle, aquel pecho ancho cubierto de vello que se reducía en su estomago hasta que se perdía por debajo de la cintura del pantalón, era magnifico, nunca pensó que ese detalle la llamaran tanto como para pasar las yemas de su dedos por el mientras Harry la volvía a besar con frenesí, Harry reaccionó con su tacto, su cuerpo se tensó, la deseaba, la había deseado por mucho tiempo, verla de aquel modo y sobre todo sentirla acariciando de esa forma era insoportable, al igual que la incomodidad de sus pantalones, pero tenía que ir despacio, ella se merecía todo lo mejor que él pudiera darle, ya la había lastimado demasiado.

Las manos de Ginny acariciaron la espalda de Harry, mientras este se tendía sobre ella, acostándola en la cama mientras le besaba el cuello, el vello que le cubría el pecho rozaba sus senos, el placer de sentirse mutuamente, era expresado por los leves gemidos. Harry acarició de nuevo pecho derecho, encerrando el entre sus dedos el pezón del mismo. Ginny lo amaba tanto.

Harry bajó su caricias hasta que tocó el punto sensible de Ginny por encima de su ropa interior, Ginny gimió en su boca, mientras Harry la hacia callar con un beso ardiente al que respondió con jubilo, después bajando la humedad de su boca y su lengua al valle entre sus pechos, siguiendo después para cubrir con su lengua y sus labios la cumbre misma del busto, lamiendo y succionando el botón erecto de la cúspide. Metió sus manos en la cabellera negra que tanto amaba, acercándolo más a ella.

Debería de estar asustada o nerviosa, pero no lo estaba. Su corazón y su cuerpo sabían que era lo correcto, si tan solo pudiera callar a su conciencia, sabia que la amaba tanto como ella a él, pero siempre iba a ver esa sombra entre ellos, lucho por callarla pero no pudo.

- Ginny te amo – le susurró Harry mientras volvía a atacar su boca.

Sus palabras la volvieron a la dolorosa realidad.

- Harry… no… - Harry se detuvo, la mirada de deseo tenia un toque de angustia.

- ¿Gin? -

- No.

- Ginny te amo -

Una sonrisa amarga ensombreció su rostro ya que sabía que las palabras de Harry eran verdad.

- No podemos. No puedo. -

- Ginny me amas. Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. - Harry la besó demostrándole con hechos cuanto lo hacia, Ginny no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo, aquel beso lleno de desesperación y fuerza se fue calmando hasta que sus frentes chocaron y lo único agitado eran sus respiraciones.

- vete Harry -

- No.-

- Por favor vete -

- No.-

- Harry… vas a ser papá -

El arrepentimiento y la vergüenza aparecían en su rostro, mientras agitaba la cabeza. Ginny acarició su rostro.

- te casas mañana. - Un gemido ahogado quedo en el pecho de Harry.

- Gin…

- No le podemos hacer eso… no a ella… a pesar de todo es una de mis mejores amigas… Harry no…-

- Ginny perdóname… perdóname… por favor… no… -

- Shh…

- No puedo, no quiero…

- Harry…

- No Ginny. No puedo casarme con ella… no puedo… no eres tú… - susurró desesperadamente Harry, la angustia y el dolor de sus actos lo estaban quemado por dentro. La volvió a besar, la desesperación de perderla le nubló los sentidos. Después de terminar ese besó Harry se acomodó en el pecho de Ginny, unas ligeras lágrimas salían por sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ginny acariciaba la cabellera negra de él, tratando de controlarse y pidiéndole a los dioses que le dieran fuerza para soportar todo ese dolor que sentía por dentro.

Harry se levantó de la cama en un solo movimiento, jalando a Ginny juntó con él, Harry tomo su rostro entre sus manos para expresarle su plan, la solución para poder salvar su amor - Vámonos… vamos a otro lado donde estemos los dos… tú y yo… donde empecemos de nuevo – le decía con desesperación.

- ¿y el bebé?

- Me haré cargo de sus gastos, de lo que necesite… de lo que necesiten… Pero no me quiero casar con ella, no puedo.

- sabes que no puedes hacer eso Harry, eres un hombre de honor… -tomó las manos que sostenían su rostro, y las retiró de ella, mientras se alejaba un par de pasos, mientras recogí su blusa y se la ponía - no puedes romper ese compromiso, no cuando ellos te necesitan más… -

Ginny tenía razón, matando así, sus ilusiones.

- Debería estar contento… emocionado al menos, siempre quise una familia… pero no lo estoy Ginny… siempre pensé que serías…

- Pero no lo soy – lo interrumpió ella.

- No… -

Ginny le devolvió su playera y sus lentes, cuando estaba completamente vestido, observó que Ginny tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte desde su ventana, mientras se abrazaba de una forma protectora.

-¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?

- Tu mañana te casas, vas a seguir tu camino Harry… y yo el mió. – Le dijo encarándolo - Seguiremos como siempre… siendo amigos… -

- No… no. Te amo no puedo ser solo tu amigo Ginny, ya no. – Harry la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su frente aforrándola más a él, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Ginny reunió las fuerzas para apartarlo de ella, poniendo como barrera imaginaria sus manos en el pecho de él.

- Vete Harry… -

Harry vio la dedición en los ojos de Ginny, tenia razón no podía hacerla sufrir mas, no por eso la iba a dejar de amar menos, aunque ella nunca le allá dicho que lo amaba, muy en su ser el sabia que lo hacia. Esta era una despedida, iban a regresar a lo que siempre eran, amigos. Intentó acercarse a ella, para esta retrocedió un paso, si la tocaba, si la besaba, todo se iba a salir de control ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el dolor y la desesperación.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta para salir. - Adiós Ginny – le dijo casi en susurró, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, dejando a Ginny sumida en su dolor, y dejarse envolver por el propio.

Ginny ya no podía controlar mas el dolor, la opresión en su pecho que la ahogaba, era incontenible. Se dejó caer al piso, sus rodillas chocaron con la superficie y el dolor de ese contacto no fue nada comparado al de sus sentimientos, al de su amor.

- Te amo… - susurró, esas palabras que tanto ansiaba gritarle, decirle que no importaba, que se fueran que nada importaba solo que estuvieran juntos, que empezarán una vida juntos, lejos de todo. Nunca volvería a sentirlo de tal modo, ya nunca habría otra oportunidad para ellos. Su cuerpo temblaba por la desesperación de la pérdida de su gran y único amor, y las lágrimas salieron libremente, dándole la bienvenida al desahogo. Lloró por todo y cada uno de esos momentos que tuvieron, y que ya nunca iban a tener. Ginny se quedo ahí unos minutos, horas, quizás días, no supo cuanto tardó llorando, hasta que se quedo dormida, por el cansancio.

La vida nos da opciones, las que tomamos y las que dejamos correr, y aun así seguimos adelante. Pero en esta vida nunca digas nunca, ya que no sabes que es lo que el destino y la propia vida te deparan.

**N/A:** Si la pregunta es ¿¿Qué??, ahí acaba… La respuesta es no, solo es un one-shot de una serie de varios One-shots… pero es el primero así que me gustaría que dejaran un review y leer sus opiniones… para ver si le sigo o no. Se supone que estos one-shots, van a cambiar de raiting constantemente pueden.

La verdad estoy un poco decepcionada con estos de los reviews, pero bueno no importa… a los que siguen leyendo lo que sale de mi loca y un poco pervertida cabeza les doy un GRAN GRACIAS…

Para los que leen "Las cosas pasan…" denme un poco mas de tiempo, sigo escribiendo, los personajes están hablando en mi cabeza pero el problema es que no les estoy prestando la suficiente atención, las cosas en mi casa están medio feitas pero irónicamente las cosas pasan por una razón… así que espero que todo salga bien.


End file.
